Desired
by jburke2101
Summary: Summary: Chase Young has been desiring Kimiko for a while now, see what he's does.
1. Chapter 1

Desired

Chapter 1

A man stands in front of the Xiaolin Temple looking for someone but quickly finds who he was searching for in the distance.

Morning at the Temple was always a sight to beheld, especially when a goddess was in view. The man looks at the women's elegant figure that stands in the open view of the morning sun, seeing her long raven hair flowing in the wind was breath taking.

While smelling the crisp air of cherry blossoms the women looks at a man who was looking for her and smiles at him. Seeing the curves of the women gave the man unholy thoughts and made him heat up between the legs. Her flawless skin made the man think she was saving her skin for someone, maybe for him.

As the cool air reaches the man's lungs, he inhales deeply. Thinking he might have smelt the women's perfume, causing a sensation of chills to consume him.

Seeing the colors of fire in the sky puts the man at peace, especially when the woman was giving him a seductive smile.

Miss Kimiko Tohomiko the Xiaolin dragon of Fire had always been an attractive young woman, especially in the golden eyes of Chase Young.

As much as he hated to wake up, and not dream about his xiaolin princess. He got up with irritation to stare into the black room and to think about his Kimiko being his warrior princess.

In the illusion of beauty Chase Young would desire Kimiko so much that he would wake himself up to realize this harsh reality of not having her, in order to keep himself under control.

Chase's thoughts are gone when he wakes up from his desired dreams, but to get back into his reality he likes to put terror into the world to get back into his evil life. He does this because the world causes him pain first, by not allowing him to be with his Kimiko.

He curses under his breath, "Wretched girl is making me burn."

Indeed in fact he loved the girl, but the feelings for her were something he had hatred for, love. So he tries to find the best choose of words that might fit his understanding of liking this girl so much. Lust, craving, and desire.

With his mind being said he lies back down and decides to go back to sleep in hopes to continue his dreams of his dragon of fire. Yes, he hated himself for wanting to continue his dream of Kimiko but was desperate to see her face again.

At the moment Kimiko was looking at the beautiful morning sun that Chase was trying to avoid.

Like a vision she was in Chase's dream she looks at the morning scenery by the temple and tells herself, that this world is beautiful. Saying that would make her think of her past years of being a Xiaolin Dragon.

Kimiko's Mind

Hmm I'm 18 now, so it's been at least four years since Raimundo became the leader, I so proud of him, and how Omi took it so well.

I would have liked to have been team leader but I knew I didn't fit the bill. Sure I'm brave, but that's sometimes not enough.

Lately it's been quiet, been thinking about the action we had over the years. Fighting every bad guy that couldn't handle our new powers, He he hell yeah.

Remembering the villains we faced, Wuya the hag, Jack the fool, Hannibal the vegetable, and then there's Chase the lizard man. Ha Ha ha

Hmm Hannibal has come every now and then, but isn't a big show. I've seen Wuya partner up with Jack Spicer a lot.

She's always going back and forth nowadays, I guess Chase didn't want that hag around a lot; god knows I wouldn't, but still, I haven't seen Chase in three years since that big fight in front of the temple when Raimundo became leader.

Strangely the Wu hasn't been showing recently, considering that's of my life (sighs).

Back to Story

Kimiko laughs at the names she given to the major bad guys she's fought with, and the amusement of picturing it.

Until she hears her name being called out in the air. Looking up she sees Raimundo, Omi, and Clay on Dojo's back.

"Yo! Kim a Wu is just been revealed! Let's get going!" Raimundo yells down

She smiles, which makes all of them blush.

Kimiko has grown into an extremely beautiful woman, she filled out, got taller, her hair became longer and she got her womanly curves at the end. Kimiko would never realize this but she could meet a total stranger and they would fall completely in love with her, even the most heartless of men would fall in love again. She never noticed it yet.

She jumps onto Dojo's back and is ready to go on another adventure with her friends.

The only difference today was that she was going to realize how she can really make the most heartless man on earth, love for the first time.

Again the same morning came back to the all mighty evil Chase Young, but he finally decides to get up this time. However, while getting up, he revisions his princess that he was beginning to become obsessed with.

Laying on the bed shirtless and looking rather bored with waking up. He stares into space, wishing that something would happen, but ignores the delay he causes and finally gets up to dress.

When stepping out of his room he was confronted by Wuya's hiss, "Chase Young! A Wu has just been revealed!"

Walking pass the old witch and waving his hand in front of her face, he says, "Wuya as much as this is information is very uninteresting, would kindly step aside"

"Chase! Did you not hear me! A Wu has just been revealed and it's been a year since any of that has happened"

Chase thought about that, it's certainly has been a long wait for a new Shen Gong Wu.

He sensed it was the Cat's Charm. A Wu that allows it's user to charm anyone to do anything they want. He wanted to change his boredom into something that might entertain him and a chance to see the Xiolin warriors, mainly the warrior princess. He hasn't seen them in three years; lately he's become curious to see their new powers.

Chase firmly came to say, "Very well Wuya, we'll go and retrieve this new Wu" he begins to stroll towards the exit, "and see the Xiaolin warriors."

With that, they left.

In his very lovable Texas accent Clay asks, "Hey Raimundo what those that there Cat's Charm do again?"

"To Charm the wets out of anybody, like myself" raising an eyebrow to Kimiko

Rolling her sapphire eye's, "Keep telling yourself that Ria"

They soon arrive in a lush forest; as soon as they landed Raimundo gave orders to spread into different directions. Even Dojo was fearless enough to go alone.

Somewhere on the other side of the same forest was Jack Spicer laughing stupidly, but with good reason for once, he found the Wu first.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius has out smarted everyone else again Ha ha ha."

Jack was gloating because he made a fake Shen Gong Wu and left it for whoever finds it to think it's the real thing. _Finally_ Jack Spicer takes off with no problems.

And back to Kimiko

Kimiko was alone now, so she stops to listen to her surroundings. She just couldn't help herself but to stop and look at the beauty of nature, but goes back into her mission. She walks a little further, to be disturbed by a shinning object. She found the fake Shen gong wu that Jack Spicer had planted; she was just too happy to not thinking that it was a fake, she just stares at the Wu in amazement and not knowing that someone evil was close by.

Chase Young had splited up with Wuya in search for the Wu, but he wasn't really looking. His interested was in the xiaolin warriors and he really wanted to see his Kimiko again, but didn't really know what she looks like now.

His walking and thinking on his stroll in the woods, until he stops when he sees a young woman in an opening, he was entranced by her looks. Soon he realizes that she was his desired sex object, Kimiko. But she wasn't paying any attention to him she was just looking into the Wu she found and he was just 10 feet in front of her.

This girl in front of him was driving him insane by how she was just standing there not knowing he was there, he felt a little insulted.

Then became startled at her sudden movement and how she was heading right towards him. He thought she must have been distracted because she wasn't even looking at him, but when he got a better view of her face, he was hypnotized by those gorgeous blue eyes. That finally look up at him.

No matter how much the time had passed, he could never forget those pairs of eyes. They belong to his Kimiko the Dragon of Fire, and soon to be his queen.

She paces faster only to be stop by the infamous Chase Young himself. She got startled at the look on his face, and then she became curious to wonder why. She stares at the man's eyes and quickly continues to walk away with the fake Wu, but Chase began to circle around her first, so she stops to observe what exactly he was doing.

"Mmmn Kimiko" He seductively calls out

She quickly blushes at hearing her name being called out in such a manner, but remembers she has a Shen gong wu in her hands that can charm her way out of this situation. So she calls it out, "CAT'S CHARM!"

The Wu was a fake but she didn't know that.

A silent moment passes and she figures the Wu was working; all she needed to do was just say something that Chase would like. So she places her hands on her hips and starts walking up to Chase until she could get close enough to place her hands on his shoulders.

He inhales deeply at her actions and begins to heat up between his legs.

Kimiko leans onto Chase and says in the sexiest voice she could, "Mmnn, Chase, it's been what? Three years" she circles around Chase, gliding her hands over him, "You still haven't change one bit, still as evil, dark, tall and _sexy_." She stops in front of him, to trial her fingers down his chest, "Maybe I should come by and we could catch up on _things_." She then licks her lips in front of him.

Chase was grinding his teeth, until she softly says, "You know Chase, I always did have crush on you" he looks at her with interest, "especially on your _manly_ areas" she stretches her neck to reach his ear and licks it.

Chase was in ecstasy and was beginning to breathe unevenly. Chase couldn't believe what Kimiko was doing with him right now, sure he had dreams of her, but she wasn't even close to doing this with him. Not that he was ungrateful, but what was her angle. Why was she being beautiful and sexy right in front of him now?

His body was trembling at Kimiko's wet warm tongue glazing over his ear. He tired to control his urges and quickly looks down at her hands at the Wu and realizes that the Wu was a fake. Chase concluded that she must've thought she has the real thing and thinks its working.

Chase began to look at her in a different way now, with mischief, more than what Kimiko wanted or expected. Those eyes made her feel weird so she backed off.

"Chase, what's wrong with you?"

Chase grins at her question, "Kimiko I must say, you've grown to be a very lovely vixen"

She turns red and quickly tries to walk away from him, but doesn't get far when he grabs her and pulls her towards him. He then wraps his arms around her waist and stares into her eyes. She was shocked at the closeness he was to her face and begins to look into his dark golden eyes, she gasps at the signs of lust in his eyes for her.

In the chilled voice of Chase, "Do I have your word to come by tonight"

She gets wide eyed and looks at the Wu in her hands, thinking it must be broken or something, but still working. So she figures the Wu was still working, so, she continues to play this game with Chase thinking she was the one in control.

She wraps her arms around his neck and she closes the distant ever so slightly between them to say, "As the dragon of fire, I swear to come by" Not thinking what she just said, she dares to kiss him on the mouth to show it as a promise.

As soon as Kimiko's lips touched his, he just devoured the moment and stuck his tongue down her throat. She was ready to pull him away but soon found the roughness of Chase's kiss, pleasurable. She was soon finding herself being rubbed by Chase's large hands and soon found them going down to her butt. As good as it felt she back off.

Chase was ready to scream at the moment being gone and seeing Kimiko walk away. He just wanted to steal her right there and take her to his bed and continue their kissing session. Until she looks back at him in a teasing way and gives him a little goodbye kiss from her hands, "See you tonight" licking her lips she turns away to disappear into the distance.

Chase just wanted to die for the extremely attractive girl who in the first place was his enemy, who was now something he wanted for himself. He was confused, for being clever with the situation and then being on the edge with Kimiko.

This just proved his point about Shen Gong Wu being worthless trinkets and that Kimiko didn't need some mystical object to make men do whatever she wanted them to do.

Then it hit him again, she just made a promise that was bonded for her to come over for a visit. He smiles and heads back to his home to prepare for tonight, he left with a chuckle, "Ha ha ha ha ha. This should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimiko runs to the guys and screams with joy that she found the Wu first. She gave it to Dojo, but Dojo gave a concern look, "Sorry Kimiko this isn't real"

She just froze and turned pale, then became so red it was cute. She was embarrassed to find out that she just flirted, seduced, and kissed Chase Young.

She just screams and grabs Dojo's by the neck, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T REAL?"

Dojo was terrified at the scary and yet beautiful Kimiko and says in a very shaky voice, "Th-The Wu isn't r-real. I-It's just a fake, s-sorry." Dojo closes his eyes and expects the worst from Kimiko.

Instead he is dropped dead by her feet and she just turns pale at remembering the promise she made with Chase on going to his palace, tonight.

Clay saw Kimiko's face and says, "Aww It's alright Kimiko, you don't have to be embarrassed by your mistake."

Omi adds, "But of course you don't Kimiko, I myself can make a very rare mistake, even if I did, it's not as big as you"

Riamondo quickly shuts Omi's mouth with his hands, "Uh Kimiko, Omi just trying to help you, in his egotistic ways"

She was hearing noises but wasn't following, all she knew was that they thought she was just embarrassed by the fake Wu, but that's far from the truth. She just KISSED Chase Young and promised to met him tonight.

There's no way she can back out on that kind of promise, because she is in fact a xiaolin monk. As Omi said when he was one of Chase's fallen warriors, a Xiaolin monk always keeps his word. Crap, what was she going to do? She can't let her friends find out about Chase.

She just gonna have to sneak out tonight.

As they all boarded on the enlarged Dojo they were all concerned about Kimiko and wondered if she was really that upset about fake Wu. They just didn't know the real truth about her and Chase. As they flew back to the temple they were all quiet, not knowing what's going to happen tonight.

Returning to the palace of Chase Young's home Wuya came out to yell, "Ahhg! Chase Young we didn't make any kind of progress today. No Wu. No Showdown. And no Xiaolin brats"

Chase was just sick of her now, so he yells, "If you hate it so much here, you should just leave and search for your useless Wu"

Wuya was shocked, at Chase's suggestion to leave him for Wu. Hell, she took the chance and left, with no complains.

But before leaving she looks back at Chase who was giving orders to his cats to do something. Ha she didn't care, she just left without a trace and went looking for the Wu that they were looking for today.

Chase was left alone now; he smirks and orders his cats to prepare for the tonight for him and his queen who was coming.

When the Xiaolin warriors returned to the temple it was close to twilight, which scared Kimiko to death.

In front of the temple waiting for their return was an older Master Fung, "Well my young monks, any success today"

"Well, not exactly" Riamondo explains about Kimiko's moment in finding a fake Wu.

Master Fung walks up to Kimiko, "My dear, you shouldn't be upset by the events of today, instead appreciate the experience."

When Master Fung said that she just turned red and asks him if she could skip dinner and head straight for bed without anyone brothering her until she wanted them to.

He agrees and lets her pass and turns to the boys to instruct them that they are not bother Kimiko. They all nod in agreement.

When Kimiko walks into her cubical she quickly shuts the curtains and hopes to god that no one would need her. She heads for the window and disappears into the nearly sunset fields.

She got to the front of Chase's lair and hesitates to even step closer the massive door.

However she reminded herself that she was Kimiko the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and she can handle any small visit with Chase Young. She walks up with bravery, but before she could even find the trigger to open the door, it cracked open.

She whispers to herself "He must be waiting"

When she came to the door it was with a tiger waiting for her at the foot of the door. She flinches a bit but boldly walks up to the cat and says, "Where's Chase?"

The cat leads her though the many chambers of Chase's home. She became amazed at the view and the largeness of thing, she soon wonders if everything about Chase was large, she blushes, but stops by the large cat's sudden stop.

Kimiko blushes again, "What? Where's Chase?"

The Tiger leads her to what seems like a changing room. She looks inside to gasp at a dress that was beautiful, but looks like something that shows way to much skin.

Kimiko yells, "Wait a minute, are you telling me I gotta change. I'm not even going to stay here for awhile."

The tiger however didn't move it just stares at Kimiko's eyes hoping she would summit to his master orders. Kimiko couldn't do much, she could leave, but she didn't know what part of Chase's house she was in now.

"Fine" Kimiko closes the curtains to undress from her robes and stockings to slip into the dress.

Man it was a perfect fit, the linings was a great and the fabric made her feel naked. She blushes at admitting it made her feel naked. It was close to her skin purposely showing her figure mote and it stretched down to her mid thighs, the color was dark red. It looked more like lingerie on her. She got scared that her bra might make it look awkward so she takes if off (one of Chase's plan ;-)

She was ready but there were no matching shoes. Just then, the tiger came in with a pair of heels that weren't too high or too low but enough to look elegant.

She was ready, so she starts to walk to her next destination with the tiger. She passes a clear pool and takes a chance to look at herself; she was pretty amazed at herself that she looked that beautiful. Her hair was down and loose which contrasted her dress beautifully. She blushes at the reflection and returns to the tiger that was waiting for her.

They entered a room, she was breath taken by the view of lavishing falls surrounding the walls of the room of the chamber. In the center she saw a table for two with food; she remembers she skipped dinner at the temple.

The tiger left her alone and she became worried at the sudden disappearance of the big cat and soon heard the chilling sounds of Chase Young's voice entering the room.

She turns to hear Chase say, "Hello Miss Kimiko Tohomiko, As the Emperor of Darkness I welcome you to my home" and he gives a bow.

Kimiko blushes and lowers her head to bow, out of respect, "I-It's an honor really"

He then walks up to her with a grin, "Kimiko, don't you look" he gets close to her face and whispers "yummy" then he licks her mouth.

Kimiko quickly backs off, "C-Chase please don't do that, I-I only came here for a quick visit, nothing more, so please just enjoy my company."

Chase straighten himself up and calmly says, "Very well, but you must eat before you leave "

Kimiko looks at the table; it had very delightful set up with food that could be eaten by kings. She nodded in agreement which caused Chase go quickly behind her and touch her smooth back, he got urges to rip that tight little dress off, but he walks her to the table in time and pulls out a chair. When she sits, he sat himself down on the other side of the small table.

The food was a work of art, it was elegant, even the smell made her get goose bumps. She was ready to eat and reaches her hands for a silver wear when suddenly a leather glove reaches hers. She looks up to see Chase's golden eyes met hers. She blushes at the contact and makes him smile with delight.

She pulls away her hand, "Chase, about this evening in the woods I-" she was stopped in mid sentences by his hand on her lips, he then strokes down to her neck.

Chase simply said, "Just eat and have a conversation with me."

Kimiko pauses but answers with grace, "Alright"

They sat there eating and talking. Kimiko still noticed Chase still drinking his Lao Mang Long soup and wonders if he really did like that gross soup. They talked about their years in battle, favorite moments in life and there interest in things. Until the very end where Chase surprises Kimiko with a comment, "Kimiko I must say, you've become a very attractive young women" he stares up to Kimiko "even to the likes of me."

Kimiko almost choke on her last bite of her food and hesitates to speak up, "W-what?"

With a grin, "Its true Kimiko, When I first saw you in the woods, I thought I saw a goddess, I never thought you be able to hypnotize me with just your looks."

She blushes, "Oh, Uh, Th-thank You"

He grins, "I also love how you were charming me in the end"

Kimiko freaks out and tries to explain why she did that "Oh Chase I thought the Wu was working and I was just acting, the Wu was a fake and-, and I was just saying things that came to mind"

Then it got quiet.

He looks up to her and smiles at her sad excuses. Just then he gets up, walks over to Kimiko's side and takes her by the hand to escorts her to another room. She became red, until she saw a room that they entered. The room was pated with many plush mattresses and the ceiling was layered with many veils, the room had many shads of red. The air contained a sweet smell of cherry blossoms; she got out of her trance when she felt Chase pull her down onto the largest mat on the floor in the center of the room.

Chase sat Kimiko next to him and lad his head back onto mat to stare up at her. She inhales shapely but watches him get comfortable by her. She looks at him stretching his limbs out and resting his head on the very top layer of the mat, until he stops to look at her.

Chase finally broke the silents, "Can you entertain me tonight?"

Kimiko chocked, "W-What!"

Chase smiles to see her react that way, "I'll make you a deal, if you can please me right now. I'll let you go. And forget what happened today in the woods."

She thought about the deal and she looks at Chase who was waiting for her to say something. Sure she wanted him to forget about her flirting with him and she didn't want her friends finding out.

So she bends down to him and sweetly says, "Deal" She then places her hands on his shoulders and gently rubs him

Seductively she says, "Chase, you have a very firm body" Chase looks at her with pleasure and let her continue but chuckles with delight "Ha ha, I'm very lucky to have you here with me" stroking her hair.

Kimiko continues her charms, "You're a very masterful warrior with skills and a very attractive young man for a 1500 year old man" She then shifts herself to let Chase get a little closer to her chest. "I always find myself on the edge when I touch you" She then trails her figures across his chest.

She was shock to feel Chase heat up a little, so she decides to keep him in this kind stage, so she moves on top of him, he was becoming hot now. Then she lowers her head to his face and places her hands on the side of his face and rubs her jaw line against his. She then comes closer to his lips and licks at bottom lip teasingly. Chase got excited and actually lifted his head to reach for her mouth and soon they were making out.

Kimiko loved the feeling of his wet tongue, it was strong and flexible. She soon was becoming hot herself.

Chase's plan was going beautifully until a very loud unwanted guest burst into the doors and came in, "Chase Young I'm back, but I didn't f-"

Wuya came back and Chase was pissed, but he didn't show any signs of it. He just lifted his hand and snaps his figures. The next thing you know Wuya was being dragged out by the tiger's teeth. She was yelling and cursing until the loud shut of the doors came and it became quiet again.

Kimiko just stared at the witch until she disappeared, she looks back at Chase, "I'm sorry Chase, I lost the moment"

He gives her a disappointed look and gets up with her. "Well a promise is a promise, you can go. Your cloths will be at the front door waiting. But if you wish to change, the changing room is that way, my cats will assist you until you leave" With that he pointed at direction for her to leave.

She walks to the exit and looks back at Chase one last time, his back was facing her, but she could tell he was really pissed off and for some reason she was too.

When she changed back into her robes, she followed the tiger back to the main front exit. She was looking down at the floor all the way to the door.

Chase went to a higher level of stairs to watch her leave and disappear out of the door; he was getting frustrated with his body dying for her. His anger was growing in his stomach and it couldn't be stopped. Punching his walls, he heads for Wuya in his training room that was getting ready for a beating of her life.

Kimiko was out of Chase's lair and wasn't feeling relieved or happy about it. Looking up at the sky to think more clearly she looks back at the massive door.

She then turns to whisper into the distance, "This world is beautiful too" and starts to walk back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kimiko gets to the temple she stops to think about what just happened with Chase. She goes to a cherry tree to sit under it and looks up to the starry sky. She was amazed and scared on how she made Chase heat up like that under her. She never thought he could ever do that.

Also how he was right about the Shen Gong Wu being useless. That she didn't need some mystical item to be beautiful in front of Chase.

He really made her feel sexy by showing her an evening of a seductive romance. She couldn't never have a night like that the boys at the temple.

She blushes at remembering the kiss she had with him and wondered how far she would have gone. Certainly not intercourse she was still a virgin and wanted to keep that way for now.

She looks up to the stars; they were starting to disappear, the sun was coming up.

So she starts to run back to the temple and was surprised to see that no one knows of her disappearances, not that she was complaining or anything.

Back at his lair with Wuya who was being punished in the arena in his training hall.

"(Coughs) Have mercy Chase Young! I don't even know what I even di-oof" She was crying for him to stop but didn't finish when he hits her in the stomach.

In his coldest darkest voice he says, "Don't give me that lame excuse for mercy, you know very well what you did"

While holding her stomach and spitting out blood, "(Cough) so what if I saw you making out with that little brat (spits)"

After she said that, He grabs her neck and makes her to look deep into his eyes, "She is to be mine and your queen soon. Yet you insult her in front of me. You're lucky that I'm even talking to you alive" he smiles with delight.

He drops her on the ground and walks away with his head high, showing his power of being the Emperor of Darkness. He looks back at Wuya who was now being tortured by his cats.

He chuckles at the cruel sight that causes him to glow with joy in his power to torture, he illuminated at his own dignity. However no matter how happy he was, he couldn't not make up Kimiko was gone.

Walking away to his bedroom and undressing from his armor he leaves a trail behind him from his door to his bedroom thinking that his cats will pick them up later. Upon opening the door to his bed chambers, he touches his lips, hoping the flavor of Kimiko's mouth would never leave, he could still feel the chills she made him get. He was in his shirtless night gown and lies down onto his bed to only look up at the ceiling.

He got his wish in changing his boring routine, but now he was wishing to have Kimiko by his side.

Morning would be coming soon and the night made him tired. Before he goes to sleep he wonders what his warrior princess was doing right now.

Morning came and Kimiko only rested for an hour which wasn't good thing if you were Xioalin warrior who was defending the world from evil.

The boys got up with ease but Kimiko got up like a zombie that was aimlessly heading for something that wasn't there. They were doing there chores that they were assigned to by Master Fung, Raimundo had the walls, Clay had the ceilings, Omi had the dusting, and Kimiko had the floors which she was just sleeping on now.

Omi was the first to ask, "Kimiko you seem very tired, did you get your womanly hours of sleep?"

Kimiko mumbled something but the boys didn't quit hear, but before they could ask any more questions Dojo came in running and yelling "Shen Gon Wu! Shen gon Wu! Hurry and let's be-… What's up with Kimiko?" Dojo looks at Kimiko and jumps on to her head and knocks on it three times.

The guys were a little scared at Dojo knocking on Kimiko's head, but were happy to see that nothing happened; instead Kimiko gave random words that didn't any make sense. They didn't have time to wake Kimiko up so they took her and placed her on Dojo's back and quickly flew away to another day of Shen gong wu finding.

When they got to there destination Raimundo quickly ordered Omi and Clay to split up and for Dojo to watch over Kimiko while they were gone.

"Yes Sir!" everyone said

As Dojo sat there alone and looks at Kimiko who was in a blissful sleep. He just watched her until a butterfly landed on his nose, it was a Tiger Butterfly, he started butterfly collecting years ago and that was the one he needed for his collection.

He began to run after it, forgetting that he had a job in the first place. He ran and fell into a ditch that knocks him out, but before he went out he gave a pretty loud yelp that wakes Kimiko up ever so slightly. "Hmm Wha- Dojo, quit goofing (yawn) off hmm"

She got up really lazy and went searching for Dojo; she was in a blur, so she was just hoping to hear Dojo's voice and follow it.

Somewhere in the forest on his heli-pack was Jack Spicer flying around searching of the new Wu. He still had the Cat's Charms in his hands and was ready to challenge anyone.

When Kimiko came into an opening of the woods a light strikes her eyes and she began to walk towards the light. Half asleep she reaches for the item; when she bent down to pick it up another small clammy pair of hands reaches at same shiny thing she couldn't really see. She looks up and sees a red white blob in front of her. She knows the color pattern was Jack Spicer and she wondered what he was doing in her dreams, or so she thought she was in a dream.

"Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Jack was yelling at her with the Wu in his hands "My Cat's Charm against your Star Hanabi, The challenge is balance, and first to fall loses"

Jack was excepting Kimiko to make some cheesy remake at him, but was surprise to just hear her mumble alright. Before they start the showdown she smiles at Jack and leans into him for no apparent reason, this makes him blush.

The trees around them rose very high and if anyone wasn't concentrating right they could die. All the trees moved back and forth and swayed in circles pretty fast.

Everyone was magically brought to see the showdown, even the knocked out Dojo was there. The guys were all shock at the battle pair and became very worried about Kimiko who was just barely dangling off a tree.

Raimundo tries to yell, "Yo Kimiko wake up! Don't you know you're in a Showdown with Jack! Come on Kimiko! Wake up!" The other boys were trying to yell the same thing, but became silent when Jack Spicer called his out his first attack.

"Cat's Charms!"

Jack grabs the branch that Kimiko was on and takes her by the waist. He was going to knock her stockings off with the Sheng gong wu and make her to forfeit the match for him, when suddenly Kimiko grabs his face gently.

She really thought she was dreaming and decides to flirt with Jack to see what he will do.

"Oh, Jack, you have beautiful eyes"

Jack stops at Kimiko's comment and becomes very red.

She continues, "You're so clever and smart"

Jack begins to get hot when he sees her hand move down his arms, "You don't need this Shen Gong Wu to be charming"

She then grabs the Wu out of Jack's hand and seductively says "You always had a way to make a girl feel"

She leans into Jack's lips, causing him to breath heavy. When she came to an inch from his lips and says, "Sexy" then kisses him.

Jack frizzes with ecstasy and stiffened his body. He was seeing fireworks and explosions that made his heart leap for joy. When Kimiko let him go he fell backwards and went down without a care, he was in love with Kimiko now even when she's half asleep, everything around Jack was light.

Everything went back to normal, the guys went back to where they were in the forest and Jack was knock out on the floor smiling, however Kimiko was still at the very top of the tree.

She was so very tired and couldn't bare it anymore. She closes her eyes and begins to fall out of the tree at a death defying height.

She couldn't feel anything, until a fast figure grabs her and lands perfectly on the ground.

Before she closes her eyes one finale time she opens them to see what bumped her. It was a pissed off Chase Young looking at her.

Then darkness came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing came to Kimiko, until she feels a long warm arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't mind it for a while; it felt safe and warm, so she figures she is still dreaming. Until after the few minutes the safe arm begins stoking her waist and was going to her breast.

As fast as she could get up Kimiko turns to see who the pervert was, "What the hell!"

She turns red and freezes at a shirtless Chase Young in front of her. She was ready to turn and run away but he grabs her wrist and pulls her down to him. She was lying across his lap and was looking up at him. She felt a blush come across her face and begins to squirm up, but he takes a firmer grip on her and touches her face.

"Please kiss with me Kimiko"

She got wide eyed and begins to really squirm out his arms, "What the hell happened? I was doing my chores and now I'm here. I was dreaming of a Showdown with Jack. Now I'm here in your bed. IN YOUR BED FOR CHRIST SAKE! WHY! DID YOU KIDNAPP ME!" She suddenly stops her struggles to get up when she saw Chase putting his head onto her chest.

Chase lowly said "So you thought you were dreaming? You didn't purposefully flirt with that worm and you didn't mean to kiss him, right?

Kimiko looked a Chase and realizes that all she did wasn't a dream. She actually kissed and fought with Jack Spicer in her sleep. Then suddenly remembers Chase in the end where he looked pissed off at something.

She blushes and boldly asks "Were you jealous?"

Chase looks at her and gives her a mutual look, "You have no idea, how much I wanted to rip that insect apart"

She looks at him red but hears him continue, "I only want you to flirt with me only" He lowers his head back into her chest "And for your kisses to only belong to me"

She was speechless at Chase being jealous of Jack Spicer and admitting he wants her to himself. All she could do was hug his head into her chest more and in return gives her a tighter squeeze around her waist.

Both of them laid there on Chase's bed for while, in an embrace that she was beginning to love and not wanting it to end. Until Chase moves her face to his, she began to heat up at the closeness of their mouths.

He whispers "Please, kiss me, now" he didn't make it sound like a demand or a request more like a desperate need to end his pain.

She was still thinking to herself, that she was with the Emperor of darkness and that this shouldn't be allowed, but she finds that in her heart she developed something with him. She said nothing at the moment but silently closes her lips onto his and starts a passionate kiss.

She puts her arms around his neck and squeezes his mouth deeper into hers. Grabbing his hair was like grabbing silk out of a bowl and yet still firm enough to grab. She was in heat now and Chase could feel it, so he starts to disrobe her but she quickly stops him by her hands.

"No"

A little mad at the reject but he loudly says, "Why?"

A little scared at his tune she says, "I'm not ready for that yet"

He looks at her with sorrow and apologizes for his tune, however thinks to himself.

He's lived for 1500 years and has never experienced love. So he expresses the best way he could do on showing his feelings for her.

"Fine, then you are to never leave my sights for a second"

She got freaked out, "Wait. What?"

"I don't want you going into another man's arm or letting them fall in love with you, not anymore, I can't risk that anymore. Even if it means you might fall in love with them. I want to be the last man that falls in love with you"

Kimiko was shocked at him, of saying that she is not to leave his sight, but at the same time became flattered, hot and sexy all at the same time, making her realize the man in front of her was under her spell.

However her freedom was at state and she didn't want to have a control freak telling her what she can or cannot do. Since Chase loves her so much and she finally knows she decides to put his feelings into dam good use. She thought for a sec to see how she going make Chase give her a little bit of freedom. She concluded by doing something sexual.

She got up and stood in front of him and begins to untie her robe. Chase became dumb founded at her disrobing herself.

She got as far as showing her chest, showing her bra which was red with black lace over the edges. Her breasts were showing beautifully in front of him.

He begins to reach his hand out for his prize and hopes he could taste that sweet honey of her womanly areas.

Until she jumps up into the air and yells, "Judalett Flip Fire" to twirl her kicks at him.

When he got out of her way he looks back at her with confusion, yet at the same time he was pleased at her powers. He got up to tackler her down, but she dodges him by milliseconds and ran out to the door.

When she got to the edge of the door she places her body on the frame and shows her shoulders on the edge, teasing her flesh in front of his face. If there one thing Chase hates is having a tease in front of him and Kimiko was teasing his pants off.

He began to run after her and made her turn around the corner with a smile. She ran as fast as she could with her upper chest being almost naked with only her bra being there. She could hear his fast legs sprinting after her.

She got to a sharp corner and turns to see a flight of stairs; she took the moment to head up the stairs first and look back.

When she got to the very top of the stairs she looks back at Chase who soon came around the corner. He stops when Kimiko spoke, "Chase Young I challenge you to a game that determines whether I stay here for the night or I go back to the temple" she leans onto a wall and poses a tempting sexy stand, "do you accept?"

She looks at Chase's reaction and hopes she will never forget that look on his face. It was a look that had joy, anger, and desperation to succeed.

He quickly replied "What's the challenge?"

She gave him a giggle and looks out onto a window and sees that the sun was nearly set, "If you Chase Young can catch and kiss me before the sun sets, I'll stay here for the night and sleep in your bed"

As much as she wanted to keep looking at him she turns and starts running. Soon she started to hear really fast beastly footsteps that were coming from behind her and that kind of scared her because it was getting closer. She turns to see Chase in his Dragon form chasing her. She just gave him a smile and turns back to her game. She slips, slides, and dodges out of Chase's grip every time he was getting close.

Seeing her run up a set of stairs Chase looks out at the window and sees he didn't have much time now, maybe 30 seconds at the most. So he looks back the topless Kimiko and sees an opportunity to cut her off, he didn't give a second thought and took that chance.

She got to the top of the stairs and turns to her right, but stops in not hearing Chase anymore. She looks to her left and sees nothing, until she turns to her right again and sees a ramming dragon tackling the lower part of her body to the ground.

Both were gasping for air, both human and dragon where lying on the marble floor. Chase was on top of her, she wasn't scared in seeing Chase as a dragon, instead it just turned her on in seeing Chase as the beast he was. Transforming back to his human form he looks at the sun and turns to kiss Kimiko on the mouth.

Backing off to say, "I win"

"He he what's poor little old me going to do?" teasingly asking

"Love me" he knelt down to kiss her.

She returns the kiss and starts making out with the Dark Emperor. She realizes now he has desired her for a long time now, she could feel it in her heart now and in between his legs now.

She was beginning to feel how hot Chase's hands were moving along her body. Being that her top was gone, her breasts were now the property Chase Young. He sucks and nips at her new skin. She arches her back to let his tongue scan her cleavage a little bit harder.

Making out was becoming something more now, so he lifts up her bridal style and starts walking straight for the bedroom. Even in his arms she was licking, kissing, and moaning for attention. He wanted to give her the attention too so he speeded up for his bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed made him smile with ecstasy, the sight of her being half naked was great and having her legs beginning to spread was maddening. He threw himself on top of her and continues the rough kisses on her neck and lips.

Her brain was dizzy and unclear at what she was doing. She could feel Chase bring her hips into his, but she didn't mind his forceful hands on her cloths. Soon she thought she was a freaky lover now because she really did liked Chase's rough hands scanning her and his kisses.

Soon she notices Chase was biting and growling at her cloths, they were blocking him more of her naked flesh. Then she hears him give a long sigh and looks at him.

He tells her in a sad tone, "(Sighs) I know you don't want to have sex yet" he looks at her and in a louder tune he says, "but dam do have be this sexy with me"

She felt ashamed of herself now and wished she was ready for him, but just couldn't find it in herself that she was. She became sad and upset with herself.

Chase saw this and soon became ashamed of himself, "I sorry I said that, you can tease me all you want but just don't make it into a habit." He kisses her forehead and gets up.

He hands her a hand to help her up; she accepts and puts her cloths on straight. She and Chase straighten themselves up before leaving the room. As they walked out they were confronted by Wuya. Kimiko looked at witch with confusion thinking she must've partnered up with Chase again.

Wuya became speechless and feared what Chase might do to her if she disturbed something, but she came to say what she needed to.

"Chase Young the throne room is ready for you and the dungeons are cleared out" Wuya bows to both of them and was ready leave out of fear.

Chase waved and excused Wuya; he then wraps his arm around Kimiko's waist and walks her to his throne room. Kimiko thought it was strange to see the witch have fear in her eyes, so she asks Chase what was that all about.

He relies, "Respect for my personal life"

She wasn't sure what he meant by that but lets it go when they've reach the throne room. He sat himself down on his own chair and leaves her standing. She didn't know what to do and thought she might have to sit on the floor. When suddenly Chase grabs her hips and lifts her up onto his lap and holds her in an embrace.

With his head into her chest, he asks, "Do you mind if I make you sit like this with me?"

She looks at him and thinks about what he was asking. She was trying to find an argument but still said yes anyway. He then moves her to spread her legs and makes her sit down on him, so that she could face him. She liked the position and how she could feel him beneath her. However she came wonder why Chase had this level of affection for her.

She looks at him and asks, "Chase why are you doing this?"

He looks at with concern, "Do you not like this position?"

She quickly replies, "Oh I-I do it's just, Why me?"

Chase took a moment to think of explaining his feelings for her, "I'm sorry if I haven't been clearer with my feeling for you" he stops to look deep into her eye "but you've have intrigued me with your fighting spirit, you have a very strong will to live and how live it the way want it to be. You hold yourself up like a queen but you have the brute strength of a mighty warrior. You hold power and beauty. You very presents always puts me on the edge yet at the same time doesn't make worry about a thing. You forever hold my lost soul and I love you for that"

With her hands on his shoulders she kisses him on the mouth. The kiss had deeper meaning now and no one could change that. Breaking apart they spent rest of the night just talking together.

They've talked until midnight and she was really tired, so much in fact that she just slept in his arms. Her head resting on his shoulders, he could listen to her study breathing forever, and could feel her heart beating onto his chest. He loved nothing more than the feeling of his love's life on his chest.

He picks her up and takes her to his bedroom and places her next to him and sleeps until morning.

When the morning came they woke with love in their heads but soon were disturb by Wuya's yelling about a new Wu revealing itself. Kimiko was eager to go because she finally remembered and wondered what her friends did when she didn't show up after the match with Jack Spicer.

Chase agrees to take her to her friends. Wuya got jealous though because Kimiko didn't have to whine or complain Chase's ears off to go somewhere.

Kimiko was ready to leave but Chase pulls her into his arms.

"Can you to stay with me, forever Miss Kimiko?"

Kimiko didn't give a second thought she was in love with this man no matter the reason "Yes" With a smile he snaps his fingers and they were transported to where Wuya had said the Wu was. The area was covered with golden wheat grass and the sun was out.

"Kimiko!" the Brazilian xiaolin leader calls out for her and begins to run towards her, but was stopped by Chase's hand.

"Out off the way Devil!" Raimundo yells

Chase spat back, "Watch yourself boy, my women may not take it likely that her_ friend_, is bad mouthing her lover."

Raimundo was quiet to hear Chase Young say the he and Kimiko were lovers now. He looks at Kimiko who was confirming him that she was really with Chase now and that he couldn't change it.

They were quiet but were disturbed by Jack Spicer loud flying and having flowers in his hands. When he landed he saw nothing but Kimiko. He eagerly walks up to her and places the roses into her arms.

"Here you go Kimiko my love, flowers to prove my love for you" kneeling and placing his hands onto his chest.

Kimiko was flattered at Jack's confession so she was ready to kiss him on the cheeks but Chase cut in between him and his lover to tell Jack in a firm voice.

"Sorry worm she's taken" looking at Jack but then feels a hand on his shoulders.

"Chase, Jack is just being nice." She then moves around Chase and tells Jack that she was now with Chase and she kisses him on the cheeks.

Jack became red and understood Kimiko's choose, so he backs off from the new couple.

With all being said Jack returns to the mission of looking for the Shen gong Wu, he found it, but soon caught it at the same time as Raimundo. A showdown was happening and Kimiko and Chase was there to witness.

Everyone she knew was at the showdown Omi, Clay, Dojo, and even Wuya was there looking at her and Chase. She magically changed into her Wudai outfit.

Chase of course just got sexually active in seeing Kimiko in her tight little blue outfit. The fight was ready to begin and everyone sat down to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kimiko sat near Chase but he immediately grabs her by the waist and spreads her legs apart and faces her to him. Her friends, Jack, and Wuya thought that they were trying to have intercourse right there. Kimiko was starting to get frustrated with being displayed as Chase's sex toys in front of her friends or in front anybody in that matter, especially when a showdown was happening. When she tries to pull away from him, it only makes him happier and causes him to smile. His grip squeezed tighter around her stomach as she tries to put distant between them.

Chase tells Kimiko with a smile. "You know it's useless to even try to get away from me."

Kimiko gives a long sigh, "Well it doesn't hurt to try."

She stops and agrees with Chase, so she relaxes with her position on Chase and watches the showdown between Jack and Riamundo. She turns her back far enough to see the fight between the boys, who were always being distracted at Kimiko's new sitting chair.

She also took note at everyone expression and the awkwardness of eye contact. Suddenly Kimiko feels a wet warm long muscle moving along from her neck to her cheeks. She quickly looks back at Chase and blushes with confusion.

With a low whisper Chase says, "You should pay more attention to me"

Chase suddenly squeezes Kimiko's beast into his face and begins kissing her neck uncontrollably. Rubbing his hands up and down along her back, pulling her closer to him made him crazy. Kimiko could only gasp at the sudden action he was doing and really this time tired to pull away from him.

He looks up to say, "Would you rather want this at home"

She nods hopping that he would stop and nervously waits for his response.

"In that case I'll move this match a little faster" After saying that Chase used his Heylin magic to make Riamundo lose and cause the match to end. Jack was over whelmed to see his evil hero help him.

Riamundo was outraged in losing to Jack and yells, "What the HELL! That wasn't fair Yo! I totally had Jack, but _Chase_ just had to shoot down on my parade."

Jack's victory made him brag on, "Not my fault if Chase wanted me to win"

"I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU **INSECT**!" Chase hissed, but then softly says, "I did it for my upcoming pleasure I'll be reviving" hugging Kimiko_ very _affectingly. She blushes in realizing how badly Chase has really wanted her and is afraid that she might have given him an answer that might have lead the wrong idea of sex. She got out of her thought when seeing an angry Riamundo heading straight for them.

"AHHHgg! You perverted monster!" Riamundo cried out

"SPHERE OF YUN" Jack calls out causing a sphere to trap Riamundo

Raimundo yells at Jack, "WHAT THE HELL MAN, LET ME OUT"

Jack stopped him, "I did this for Kimiko she loves Chase now and I'm not gonna let you ruin that for her"

Raimundo stared at Jack and looks at where Kimiko and Chase disappear, knowing he would've have done the same thing.

Soon after the event Kimiko and Chase were transported to his lair to which he immediately smothered her mouth with his. His tongue desperately wanting to enter her mouth, however it was short lived when she threw herself back and fell to the floor. Chase seemed confused and concern, he handed out a hand to help her up. She accepted the help but when she got to her feet she quickly walks away, but didn't get far, for the fast heavy figure of Chase was in front of her.

She stops for a moment and was ready to yell at him to move, but he made the first move and quickly picks her up and begins walking to his bedroom. To which Kimiko wasn't at all happy to be going there. The doors shoot open with a loud bang. Before she even knew how far she was from his bed he threw her on the bed and jumps on top of her. She slaps at his chest and yells, "Chase what the HELL! You know I'm not ready for this yet!"

"I know"

She stops her fight and she looks up at him trying to figure out what's going on. She then speaks, "Then why are we here Chase?"

Chase bends down to her ear and whispers, "Since you say you're not ready, I can at least see how you look like in my bed."

Kimiko blushes and says in a lower tone, "Really? Is it what you expected?"

Chase raises an eyebrow and looks into her eyes and says, "Yes," a slight pause from Chase "but it doesn't help my urge to take your body right know."

Kimiko eyes got big and she angrily says, "Well, get of-,"

But lips shut her mouth for a short while until he pulls away to say, "Can you at least give me taste of what I'm waiting for,"

She thinks about how he has been very patient with her and that she should consider giving him some sort of reward for his long wait. She blushes to wrap her legs around Chase waist which caused him to heat up more with ecstasy and she says, "Just a taste OK, no more than that" With that she kisses his neck and moves up to his mouth and begins kissing him.

Her moans were soft though but Chase was going crazy at her moans and wanted them louder. However he somehow was controlling his animal side to not screw her right there and break his commitment to her, but he did have the thoughts of tearing her cloths right off and doing his way with her. He soon forgets the idea and returns to their tongues twisting and gliding over one another. Chase began to move his hips into her womanly areas hopping he could make her go a little further. However Kimiko was aware of this and she waited for the right moment to shift Chase under her and make him her prey. With a swift move Kimiko used his weight against him and made him fall onto his back to which she moved quickly and directly on his lower waist. He stiffed at the change of position of who was controlling the situation right now. She then takes off the heavier layer of armor from his lower waist for him to feel on what she was going to do to him. He wasn't the type to let anyone take over him, but this was Kimiko she wouldn't be that much of a harm, would she?

"AHhhh!" A sudden scream form Chase (OMG)

He suddenly was feeling some sort of maximum pleasure, he was wondering what in the hell was making him feel_ oh so good_! Forgetting that Kimiko was even on top of him in the first place, he begins to notice her rubbing her spread out legs on his thinly covered member going back and forth. He was biting his lips for control but could not hold the grunts of pleasure in his voice.

Soon he was grabbing on to his bed for dear life to not even to dare touch her. She bent down to lick and kiss his neck and slowly moves up to his mouth. When she reached his lips she stops to tell Chase "Thank You Chase, for waiting. I promise you won't be disappointed. I'm just not ready for sex yet. Please forgive me, for not being ready for you right now."

Chase crested her cheeks and said, "Kimiko I would wait for centuries, just for you to get ready for me."

"Oh, Really, Thank God, OK" She lifted her head away from him

This tore Chase to pieces for he might have extended his long wait in deflower his flower.

"AH ha ha ha AH ha ha ha ha!" Kimiko was laughing hysterically at Chases face. And finally says "I'm sorry Chase I was only joking with you AH ha ha ha I'm not really going to make wait that long for me"

Chase could only stare at her in awe and he couldn't have picked a better choice than Kimiko. He loved her deeply.

"But it is going to take awhile" she looks down at Chase.

She bends down and gives him a kiss. Then gets off of him and goes to get changed for bed. Before she leaves she looks back, "I'll be back, just get the bed ready"

Chase quickly changes out of the rest of his armor and makes the bed as comfortable as he possible could. He tried his best to make it look presentable to her and jumps into the bed to waits for his love to return.

He heard her coming back and sees her enter into the room in a breath taken thin black night gown. She crawls up to him and snuggles under his neck.

He was on fire with a dirty mind at looking at her easy remove gown, but she calms him down by placing her hands on his eyes and says, "Sleep,"

After hearing her clam voice he shuts his eyes and wraps his arm round her and sniffs in her fresh scent. Then gets comfortable with her and slowly dozes off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kimiko gets up with Chase in his plush bed; she had to admit he knew beds. She went her way to bathroom and sees a natural hot spring that had a wide view of the world on the side. Kimiko awed at the beauty and starts to undress herself slowly.

If Chase could see this he would faint and die at her being naked, instead he was just outside the door just trying to picture his lover naked.

He could hear her soft moans of pleasure when dipping down into the hot spring, this gave him an urge to enter the bathroom and touch his wet slippery Kimiko, but that would ruin his imagination.

When he was pleased with his thoughts being done he goes down stairs for breakfast. The table was wide and stacked with foods that out ranked any restaurant but Chase only drank his special dragon soup.

He was ready to sip some of his soup when he heard footsteps coming. He turns his head with excitement hopping it was Kimiko but went back to hatred in seeing Wuya instead.

With her slow pace she says, "Well, well Chase what's making your sweet young mistress take so long today"

In a harsh tone he replies, "My women can take all time she wants. Unlike you, you should be cleaning my palace floors"

Wuya had always like Chase because of his evil nature to world domination and she always attempts to have him. So she goes behind him and hugs his neck to whisper, "We should probably take this time to fool arou-"

Chase cuts her off by grabbing her neck and throwing her clear across the room to yell, "Why would I _fool _around with a witch that could be considered as my mother!"

He walks over her with dormice's, "I would never lower myself to such levels, on what you call fooling around. I have higher taste then that"

Wuya the daredevil she was spat, "Then why hasn't she filled herself with your juices?" (OK off note here, you can interpret that however you want)

Chase was ready to explode until he heard another pair of footsteps coming. He glares at Wuya to go away, but Wuya wanted to make sure Kimiko sees her, "Of course Chase, I would never hesitate your love making" then she runs off to never be seen again.

Chase was ready to chase and rip her guts out when he saw Kimiko's face in shock. He quickly runs to her and kneels down to hug his head into her chest to look up at her and say, "Kimiko it's not what you think, she just started talking about you and, I-, we-, she's not going to have sex with him, she just a slu—"

Chase was shut by Kimiko's hand on his lips, "Chase I never seen you like this, it's funny but please stop. You're the Emperor of Darkness and you shouldn't look this petty," Chase looks at Kimiko, "It's very sweet, but don't worry, I trust you enough not to fall for that old hag. I'm just surprised that she had a thing for you" After Kimiko's little speech she bends down and kisses Chase Young's lips.

Chase was getting heat up by the closeness he was to her. He got up and soon towered over her and soon starts _stripping_. Kimiko was alarmed in seeing Chase's bare chest in front of her face and hands. She looks into Chases eyes and sees him panting like a wolf. She had to cool him off and fast.

"Let's go eat" she says

Chase looks at himself and gets red in seeing that he was half naked already. Kimiko was also red, so he apologizes for his behavior; she says it was Ok and that they should eat.

While eating Chase stares at Kimiko's very graceful way of eating and starts to heat up again thinking what else she could do with those pretty little pink lips. He wanted to smack himself because he was starting to find everything that Kimiko did was turning him on. Chase was gripping onto his cup with force when suddenly it broke into tiny pieces.

With a Concern Kimiko asks, "Are you OK Chase?"

"Don't worry, our dishes are just very brittle, so be careful," To prove it he grabs another cup and breaks it in front of her.

She agrees with him, but smiles to herself in knowing Chase wasn't that cheap.

After breakfast Chase took Kimiko to the all Seeing Eye to keep his promise to let her see her friends to see if they were ok. He sits and watches her observe her friend which was a bad idea for him.

While she was laughing at the boys who were still being there silly self's Chase had a great view of Kimiko's figure. Man he was on fire he was ready to take her right there. He got up fast but was stopped by Kimiko looking back in seeing what he was doing. Startled at him being up she asks, "Chase are you OK? You've been acting strange ever since I got here."

Chase of course the very smooth talker he was he says, "No I'm fine, nothing that concerns you. I'm just going to the training hall to work out" With that he left her with the all Seeing Eye.

As soon as he entered the room he shuts the doors tight and yells for his enslaved warriors to come. He ordered them to fight him with all of their might and that should give no mercy.

The fight began fast and Chase was fighting, dodging, and rolling every feline he had. He was using every single part of his body to block the hits of his warriors.

The whole day went by and he beats every single warrior with very little scratches. He went into his room and bathed in very cold water.

When he was done he got dressed and was ready to patrol his lair when he heard a knock. It was his Kimiko of course and he was glad to be tired. He wouldn't be getting heat up now around her and could handle her being next to him right now.

He was dead wrong for Kimiko came in with a very sexy black lingerie. This made Chase eyes wide and frantically scanning her body. Her cleavage was showing great and the underwear wrapped around her thighs beautifully and the long transparent rode added the effect of seduction.

Chase quickly runs to her and grab her by the waist to kneel over her.

"Why are you d-dressed like this?" he could barely speak

An awkward silent went between them, until she shyly asks, "D-Do you hate it?"

Chase quickly thought about what he was saying and actually thought he offended her and that she might never wear anything this sexy again. He didn't want that so he smoothly replies, "I actually very much like this, seeing this much of your beautiful skin," He then kisses her lips. She blushes and causes him to heat up more.

That entire workout for nothing he thought.

She looks at his face and blushes to even say, "I'm dress like this, because I think I'm ready for you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chase didn't quit get what she just said, "What?"

She got out of his grip, surprisingly she thought and faces him to say in a tune that wasn't mad or sad, "Chase please don't make me over think this too much, I don't want to change my mind again."

"NO, I didn't mean to do that; it's just, are you sure?" he asks

She looks at him, "It more of an experiment to see how far I'm willing to go with you tonight"

She walks closer to him and starts kissing his mouth then hugs him around the neck. Chase was ready to touch her back when she backs away grabbing his hand. They both walk to the bed and she lays him down first. She looks down at him and says, "Just relax, until I tell you to move, OK"

He nods

She goes on the bed and gently hops on top of him spreading her legs apart over his manly area. She slowly takes off Chase shirt throwing it at the edge of the bed and moves her hand across his firm chest. She looks at him while she pulls her arms and hands behind her back to unclip her bra.

With the bra gone Chase could see how beautifully Kimiko's breasts were shaped and how the flawless skin surrounds each breast. He was tempted to touch them but remembers to follow orders and not move until told to do so. She threw her bra near Chase's shirt and began to remove his pants. She untied the laces that tied up his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers,

She freak out at the largeness of Chase's member. It just shot right up in front of her face and realizes how much Chase was very excited for her now. She couldn't help but giggle at this.

She pulls his pants and boxers all the down and threw them on the floor. She hops just below his hard member and took off her transparent robe and unclasps the sides of her black underwear. Then shifts to take off the panties and looks back at Chase.

She was completely naked in front of him now; he was trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

He stops thinking when he feels Kimiko's soft hands grab his and place them on her hips. She got up higher and moved directly over Chase's hard boner. She was terrified, scared, happy, and excited all at the same and says, "I love you Chase Young"

Chase smiles

Before Chase he could say anything else Kimiko slowly lowers herself onto Chase's member to complete their relationship. Her hands were with Chase's on her hips squeezing for support.

Her wet core slid all the way down until no more can be received. Form Kimiko's point of view it fits perfectly within her and to a surprise she didn't feel that much of a pain. She took it as a sign that this was right for them to do and it was her answer to do more. She looks a Chase smiles at him for smiling his mind off and she wasn't even moving yet.

She began to move her hips back and forth. Moans were starting to develop in both ends. She could feel Chase's hands grip tighter on her hips while she began to lose hers. Her pace began to pick up a little this resulted a pretty loud yelp from her.

The lower part of her body was feeling crazy and caused her to breathe heavily and begins to say Chase's name multiple times. Chase was ready to die from joy form his member throbbing uncontrollably. There areas were getting wetter and slippery which caused an even greater pleasure for Kimiko, by now she was practically creaming, "OOOH! CHAASE! YEEES! OOH CHASE!"

Chase was joined at one put, "AHH! KIMIKO!"

Kimiko began to bounce up and down his member suddenly, feeling a different crazy feeling. Her eyes were ready to roll back when she felt a pair of large hands grabbing her breast and squeezing them. She looks at Chase and bends down to him so he could continue rapid work. She was moaning very high pitched screams and Chase didn't want that to stop so he began going faster and faster. The next thing he hears gives great pleasure.

"AHH! CHASE! DON'T STOP! AHH!"

He didn't want it to stop or slow down. This was practically his first time having sex. So Kimiko wasn't alone in being a virgin.

It went on for a while and slowly claimed down. Both breathing heavily and gasping for their new life Kimiko says, "Chase I want you to be on top of me."

Chase didn't need to be told twice, he got up with force and caused Kimiko to laugh at this. "He he he Chase I never knew you had this much energy from me"

He stops and looks at her and says, "Every energy in this body, belongs to you now" He kisses her forehead and moves her below him.

She spreads her legs to give Chase access. He begins to enter and she moans as the length that is entering into her core now it felt longer. He puts her legs on his sides as he began to move in and out. Another different pleasure came, god Chase knew how to move his hips to make Kimiko think she was in heaven. She soon had her legs wrap all the way around Chase's back hopping he would never stop.

Ungodly speeds that maybe might have beaten a world record if there's even one, Chase Young has accomplished it.

He stops all of a sudden and was trembling to say, "I'm ready to let go here. Kimiko do you want every part of me in you?"

Kimiko knew why he had stop, but she smiles at him without fear to say, "Chase I want your love to be with me forever so give me every piece of love that you've got and put it in me"

Chase's forehead fell onto hers and he says, "I love you Kimiko Tohomiko"

He began to move his hips again with his forehead still on Kimiko's and they were both looking at each other's eyes knowing what to except.

Chase grunts became louder and soon he grabs onto the thick metal bars on the side of his bed for the high maximum pleasure of him coming inside of her.

Soon his grunts were getting more intense and Kimiko moans were getting higher pitched. Chase was feeling numb with extreme ecstasy.

With one final blow and he releases everything that his member could. Collapsing on her chest and closing his eyes, he knew he had accomplished love with Kimiko.

She let him relax on her chest and in her. She took the moment to think.

Kimiko's Mind

I never been this happy in my life before, I should be worry on what just happened but I'm not the least bit scared or worry. I'm honor and happy to carry Chase Young inside me.

She hugs his head tighter

Chase's Mind

Where am I? I feel so happy about myself. What just happen? What's this comfort I feel on my head?

Kimiko

My lifelong mate, the one I had desired so much for is now mine and mine alone. She's my purpose in life now.

Chase hugs the lower part of Kimiko's body

Back to Story

Kimiko hugs his head tighter, and in return he hugs back with the same affection. He looks up at her and stares into her blue eyes.

He moves up to kiss her; they both move under the covers. Chase moves behind her and wraps his arm around her waist. Knowing forever she belongs to him now.

Chase became a new person after that night, he wasn't good or anything but a different man in finding love with Kimiko and that she would one day rule by his side as his queen, caring for their new child if what happen tonight causes that.

As extremely grateful he was, he still had tons of energy after their first love making. Kimiko was too tired to continue. Chase had to remember to teach her how to stay up more and do more, but because he and she were new at this _love making_, he let this one slide, just for tonight.


End file.
